A Drunk Naruto, Is a Naughty Naruto
by Tasty-Pie
Summary: Naruto comes home drunk, and Hinata has to deal with his naughty side-affects. Poor girl. Short one-shot. [NaruHina - fluff, kinky-ness]


**Just a little one-shot I felt like writing! :D I was watching Dumb and Dumber, and despite the fact it has nothing to do with drunks, I thought...What if Naruto was drunk and Hinata - the poor girl - had to take ****_care _****of 'im? **

**Then I was all like: FAN-FIC idea, baby! *frolics across meadow elegantly while rock music plays in background***

**Anywho! Enjoy! c:**

**Pointless Disclaimer of pointless-ness: *in overly bored voice* I do not own Naruto...**

**This will contain Fluffy, kinky-ness! No lemon but, BEWARE.**

* * *

_:: One-Shot :: _

"Oh, Hinata~" cooed a certain spiky-haired blonde. Hinata glanced lazily from the night sky and over at Naruto as she watched him throw his Hokage cloak off him happily and to the side, not caring as it fell to the floor. He closed his eyes softly while letting out the occasional hiccup, indicating his drunk state.

This was the second time this week he had been drunk and nothing but kinky conversations came out of it, which Hinata couldn't help but faint through whenever he would try to seduce her, even though...she _was _his wife.

"We-Welcome home, N-Naruto." she stuttered out joyfully. She had been married to him for a whole year now, but she still couldn't help but feel nervous and embaressed every time his presence was around her. This caused Sakura, Ino and Tenten to go all-out fangirl on the two, claiming that she was so adorable, and the face she made when Naruto would engulf her with his arms protectively made them almost faint out of utter happiness.

Hinata was more surprised to find that she actually made "cute" faces when her husband hugged her!

"So, my beautiful, - HIC - sexy, beautiful wife! How are you? Were you - HIC -anticipating my arri - HIC -val?" he asked plonking himself down next to her on the couch. Hinata blushed, and resisted the urge to twirl her fingers. Thank Kami it was a habit she was beginning to grow out of. A whole year straight and _no _fidgeting! She was very proud.

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts as Naruto leaned over and began planting kisses on her jawline. Hinata whimpered lightly, and Naruto smirked. His breath tickled her sensitive skin, and the shy Hyuga let out shaky breaths.

"You - HIC - smell nice." stated Naruto, sniffing her neck. Hinata sweat-dropped and pushed him gently away.

"N-Naruto, y-you're drunk...w-were you with K-Kakashi-sensei again?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders with a grin, and stood up wobbly. He walked groggily over to the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the counter.

"Look Hina," he started quietly. Hinata looked at him confusion. "...A BANANA!" he grinned, running over to her. Hinata squealed and ran up the stairs laughing as he husband pursued her with the dangerous banana.

"It's a banana, Hina! A banana!"

"I-I-I know!" she called back, running down the halls. She was worried Naruto would hurt himself, being drunk and all, but he was Konohas' Hokage. There was nothing to worry abou-

There was sudden _thud_.

"OUCHY!" he cried. Hinata gasped and ran to his aid on the stairs. Suddenly, he chuckled darkly and Hinata was suddenly pinned beneath him at the top of the stairs.

"N-N-N-Na-Naruto! Y-You tricked me-me!" she giggled with a dark blush as his well-toned chest was now in sight of her.

"You really - HIC - think I, Konohas' Hokage - HIC - would trip?"

Hinata suddenly flipped him over, now on top. She giggled at his shocked face. "N-Now who's on top?"

Naruto smirked devilishly and lifted her up without failure. Hinata squeaked as he threw her over his shoulder gently and set off for their bedroom.

"To answer your question, I will be _very _soon, my little Hinata."

With that, a crimson-red blush covered Hinata's face in realisation. She turned to see his destination is the bedroom - the place were her womanly fantasies never ceased to NOT come true.

"U-Uh oh..." she murmured and Naruto slammed the door behind them.

* * *

**Okay so, that was incredibly short...but, eh! Hope you guys liked it! I may make a SasuSaku one soon as a second chapter, but you'll just have to wait and see. :3 **

**Reviews are always appreciated! :D**

**-Tasty-Pie, out!**


End file.
